Dark Images
by LNIYE
Summary: Shadow finds a camera , and it shows him terrible things. Drama, mystery, horror, some blood ... and later, rating may change.
1. Coldest Phantom

It is my first attempt to a Sonic fic. Please be nice in your comments...

Detailed Summary : Shadow finds a strange camera, which shows him dark and frightening things when he wants to watch what he recorded.Images filled with blood and violence, and sometimes feelings that we would not believe. So he meets with every one, and tells them about the camcorder.

I don't expect nice reviews, because I know this fic sucks. I know it won't stay long on the web.

Feel free to comment me. I am ready for you, flamers.

_IMPORTANT _: last detail before the fic starts... I rarely speak in english, so even my language is bad. If you see any errors or badly constructed sentences, tell me in a review, it would be nice.

- - - - -

Disclaimer : no one belongs to me.

First chapter : The Coldest Phantom

It was a dark evening, and the rain was pouring. Shadow was walking on the empty streets, wondering why he had left home.

Rouge had recieved a friend, a black and white cat, who knew Knuckles. Well... she was pretending that she knew him. And shadow had left home, to leave them alone.

The next events went by like a flash.

A little girl ran out of a narrow street. Shadow saw her. She ran beside him, and he caught a glimpse of her face. When her dark, red eyes shimmered, it seemed like time had suspended its flight. Then, she continued her race.

- What the..., he whispered .

Then, he saw the thing she had dropped. He took it off the ground, and looked behind him

- Wait! You forgot...

But she was gone.

Shadow ran in the streets nearby, searching for the young girl.

She had vanished.

The hedgehog stopped searching. He looked at the object he was holding.

It was a camera.

- - -

End of the first chapter.

Next one will be longer.


	2. Red Vision

Okay, I am sorry, it had been so much time since I updated this fic… And I missed it, too…

So… I am back with Shadow's camcorder.

Oh, I almost forgot… Thank you for the nice reviews you sent me. Really.

Chapter 2 :

Shadow returned home, thinking about his strange encounter. What a strange girl… The way she looked at him… It had made him shiver. He hardly felt scared… So how could some kid trouble him like she did?

His steps led him back to Rouge's house. He pushed the door open. The place was silent, so he assumed that her friends were gone.He went to his bedroom, and he shut the door. He looked at the bed. Rouge was there, looking at him.

Where were you?, she asked.

What are you doing here? It's my bedroom.

It's my house.

Shadow crossed his arms, sighing. Rouge seemed tired, and something in her eyes was missing. She did not seem confident ,she looked like she was sick, or hurt, or… maybe she was sad.

'' She must be sleepy.'' , Shadow thought

Rouge looked at the camcorder that shadow was still holding.

Hey, what's that ? she asked the hedgehog.

A camcorder.What else?

She got out of the bed and took the camera from Shadow's hands.

- Where did you got it?

I found it.

Shadow… Don't tell me you stole it.

NO! Some one dropped it.

Shadow was nervous and tired. He looked at a clock. It was 1 am, and he hardly slept last night. Every one was acting strange, now that he thought about it. It seemed like the whole city was under some sort of pressure. The persons that Shadow knew that did not seem to change were Tails ( Still smiling, welcoming and acting cute), and Knuckles.

Rouge smiled at her friend.

Of course. Well… Good night.

She gave back the camcorder, and left the room.

Shadow decided to try out the camera. He started to film his room, the walls, the rain falling outside the window, his reflection in the mirror, his bed, the clock…

When he was done, he put it in the video, to watch the content.

The room seemed normal. Suddenly, the screen froze. Shadow sighed. Stupid television… Then there was a distortion, and after, the film continued, Shadow's eyes widened, for all the colors were now red, some of them were almost black.

Something was strange, besides the colors. Shadow quickly found what it was.

The mirror.

In the mirror he could only see the camcorder!

His body had dissapeared!

- - - - - - - - -

So… How was it? Pathetic, wasn't it?


	3. Blood

Dark Images

Thank you for all the positive comments.

I can't believe I am still writing this. It is so badly written, It is almost a shame to send it on the web site… Remember: if you encounter any spelling mistakes, please tell me in a review.Ah well… If you are reading this, it is probably because someone forced you to, as you are held captive in a dark basement, hungry and thirsty, begging for mercy, and you are now screaming, because you recognize yourself as the poor reader of this horribly written story…

Sorry. I think I may be a bit tired. Or… Perhaps are you… Interested? HAHAHAHAHA! That is so ridiculous! Interested! Oh my god, I can't believe such a thought would cross my mind!

Do not worry. I am not crazy. You have to tell yourself… " At least, she really is happy, this silly girl…" Oh, please, do not look THAT scared. I guess I'm a good girl… I guess. So, you are not reading some story written by a compulsive pyromaniac and kleptomaniac psychotic freak.

That was senseless. And useless.

Oh… my…god… I am so sorry! I completely forgot you were suffering under terrible tortures! I'd better get on with the story before someone dies because of me!

- - - -

Shadow could not believe it.

Could it be a prank? He sure hoped not. And if it was a prank, he could not explain it.Shadow stopped the movie, he took out the cassette and sat on his bed, staring at the camcorder. That was quite a sight, he never saw something like that before.

It took some time before he realised he was shaking. It was not one of those horror movies he watched and laughed at when the sky was pitch black, it was not one of these horror books that were not even scary he read in the quiet of the night. It was really happening to him. It was not just a story or a movie. It was reality. A horrible reality.

Shadow was not really curious, but he wondered what would happen if he filmed something else than himself or the room. The first thing he thought about was Rouge, the only… ahem… living being beside him.

He silently crept out of his room, and he went to Rouge's. He pushed the door open, fearing that if he dared make a sound, she would be angry with him,and if she was naked, she would eventually turn ballistic. The thought of the white bat throwing the table across her room made Shadow smile, knowing she would never be able to catch him, for he was a bit to quick for her to get him…

His smile had only been a flash.

Because he did not feel like smiling that much. He had troubles smiling when the night came, even more than in normal times…

Shadow came close to the bed's edge. Rouge was sleeping, a little smile on the lips, suggesting she was having one of the most wonderful dreams she could ask for. Probably about some shiny jewels, or maybe about her friends and family… Shadow wondered what kind of family she had.

As he started to film her, he recalled a time when she told him about her family. She said that Bats made really strict and protective parents: they had to be if they wanted their offspring to learn how to fly. Shadow could understand. And he would not had been surprised if all of his friends also had that kind of harsh education. He was the only one who did not remember anything about a family who cared for him, a family to protect him, people to tell him the essential things of life, people to teach him how to act, how to speak, to eat properly, to walk, to love, to grieve, to think rationally, and eventually care for the people he would learn to love…

Shadow never knew how to love someone. In his head, a kind person would be someone who would leave him alone, someone who would understand if he spoke, and who would listen.

Someone to hate would be a person who would try to hurt him, someone who would try to get rid of all the kind persons that made Shadow's world, Shadow's life worth it.

He filmed Rouge at least 20 seconds, and he went back to his bedroom. He put the cassette in the video, anxiously waiting, wondering what he would see.

At first, it all seemed normal : Rouge was sleeping, with a smile on her face. Shadow sighed with relief. Suddenly, the image distorted, and the black hedgehog froze.The film continued.

Rouge was not smiling anymore. Shadow's eyes widened as she slowly rose up. She turned her face toward him. Her movements were painfully slow, as if to stress him. Then, she opened her eyes. What had been white was now blood red, and what was sky blue was now black. As soon as she had open her eyes, tears of blood ran down her cheeks. Than, she took a deep breath, as to speak to him, and she did it.

" Do not hurt me…" she softly whispered.

She choked, and the movie stopped. The television went black. Shadow realised he was shaking. He got out of his bed, and he left his room, with the desire to run, to find something that would help him forget the horror he just saw. He decided to leave his home, for the silence of the city streets, troubled by the rain, and by the thunders.

The cemetary was the quietest place he knew, except from Angel's Island, so he headed for the resting place of the dead. He could not go on the Floating Island, because he wanted to be alone, and he knew that the Master Emerald's devoted gardian would likely keep a suspicious eye on him, some pressure that Shadow did not need.

The black hedgehog decided to rest under a funeral memorial, on top of which laid a stone angel who looked like a beautiful woman, in a position of silent and eternal prayer. Shadow always came here when he felt angry or lonely. Death's comforting silence soothed him. Unfortunately, looking at the tombstones of forgotten people saddenned him. He felt like someone he cared for was among them. And there was a reason why he always came under that peculiar monument. The epitaph held the carvings of a name he liked, a name he always wanted to say out loud. The first name was barely visible, and the family name was completely erased. This name.

Maria.

Shadow offered a silent prayer to this person he was not even sure he knew, and he laid his back against the stone, protected by a blind praying angel. He sighed of relief, and he closed his eyes. The graveyard had brought peace to his soul. But this serenity would not last long. A strange scent reached his nose. It was not a bad smell : it was an odour of flowers he could not seem to recognize. He opened his eyes, and he saw her. She arrived as silently as a shadow, wearing a white dress. She did not seem affected by the thunder storm. Her dress and her hair seemed as dry as if there was no rain at all. Her feet were bare, her skin was pale as the dead, her dark, red eyes were shimmering.

The girl who dropped the camcorder.

Shadow jumped on his feet, startled by this sudden apparition.

" … My camcorder… Do not… Use it… "

Her voice was just a whisper. Shadow did not move, fearing that if he moved toward her, she would once again dissapear, vanish as suddenly as she came, leaving no trace behind.

" Tell me why," he said

"… Do not… Use it…"

It was not an order, it was more like a suggestion. Her eyes were pleading, while Shadow's were questionning.

" Yes but… Why? Can you tell me what is the matter with that thing? "

" … Do not… Ask… "

"… What! "

Shadow sped toward her and caught her by an arm. He wanted an explanation to the things he had seen, and he wanted it in the instant, because he did not know when she would next appear. He felt like he had the right to know : the camera was now in his possession. Her skin was cold as ice, and the hedgehog had troubles holding her.

" You owe me an explanation ! "

" Do… Not… Touch me…"

Her voice now had a slight tone of agressivity. Shadow took away his hand. She turned to leave the cemetary, as Shadow kneeled down. There was some kind of pressure on him. He thought he was just tired from the emotions of the journey.

" Please, wait… at least, tell me your name…"

" … My name… is… Death-Camelia…"

Than, she left. Shadow got up, and started to walk toward his home, whispering the name he just heard. The scent of the little girl followed him home, the strange scent of a flower he was convinced he smelled before, at least once…

- - -

Pathetic, wasn't it? Ah well… You can tell your abductor you just finished. Are you happy? Your suffering has just ended. Congratulation, you are still alive. Oh, and if you are still alive enough to read this, you should still be alive enough to send me a review. Will you send one to me ? I would like to know how bad it was. And as you do, could you suggest me a synonym for " Distortion" ? That would help me with my story… Please…?


	4. Careless

**Dark Images**

Um... Hi there... It has been a long time since I updated this story. I hope you will forgive me for the time it took me to update. Well, I read all your comments, happy, knowing that I am supported by some people. Thank you very much.

I received quite a lot of reviews telling me to stop putting me down... You know, I was raised to be modest, and I do not like people who are a bit too conceited... Please, try to understand.

Oh, there are some things that I must answer to...

DarkXeno : I am sorry. I do not know which game you are talking about... If you could just... Tell me the name of this game... Oh, and as for the chapters that I should write longer... I write slowly, writing a long chapter is a pain... And thanks for helping me out...

Samuelo : Well... You sent me my only negative comment... I thought I would recieve even more flames...

Everyone else, Thank You.

**Dark Images**

_Fourth Chapter : Careless_

Shadow woke up, and noticed that it was as rainy as the day before. As soon as he had reached Rouge's house, he had gone to sleep. The hedgehog yawned and stretched, before he left his bed. He approached his mirror. His quills were a total mess, and he just seemed tired. He dressed up. Since maybe a month, he had taken the habit to wear some clothes. He dressed in plain and regular black clothes. He sighed, took the camcorder, and he left his room, to get to the dining room. Rouge was there, huming a song, while she was preparing herself a good smelling breakfast.

- '' Hello, Rouge. ''

- '' Good Morning, Shadow.''

She smiled at him, noticing the camcorder, and the nice looking clothes he wore. She had told him, and all the other boys, that it was unfair that she and the other girls had to wear clothings while they usually did not bother with this.

Shadow suddenly remembered yesterday's vision, while looking at her. The blood, the tears, the words that she whispered... She seemed so hurt... As if she knew that someone she feared was coming to hurt her... Shadow thought that maybe the camcorder could show things that happened in the past. The hedgehog decided to ask Rouge, wanting to know more, hoping he was right. Even so, if he had it right, how could it show these kind of things?

- '' Rouge, this question may seem strange, but... Were you badly hurt before?''

Rouge frowned, her smile fading.

- '' Why do you want to know, all of a sudden? ''

Shadow approached a nearby counter. He took an apple from a basket, and he shuddered.

- '' I don't know. Like that. I was wondering.''

He took a glass, filled it with water, and he sat at the table, intently watching Rouge. He started eating his apple, as she was staring at him. Suddenly, an amused smile appeared on her lips.

- '' Since when do you worry about me , '' she asked.

- '' I am only curious. ''

Rouge's smile widened, and she let out a small laugh.

- '' Since when are you curious?''

Shadow stopped eating. He was not really good at being casual, and Rouge sure did not make it any easier. He could not explain this story, and he did not want her to see the images he shot of her. Not only were they horrible, but Rouge would realise that he went in her room and filmed her while she was sleeping. It would make it even longer to explain.

- '' Please, Rouge. I am trying to show some concern and interest here...''

Rouge sighed, and she sat in front of Shadow.

- '' Shadow... Is something bothering you? You are acting weird.''

- ''... What? ''

Shadow really did not need her concern. And he started wondering what the question she asked had to do with anything.

- '' Please, Rouge. Just answer my question.''

Rouge nodded, and she started to think, trying to remember the unpleasant things that happened to her. When something bad happened to her, she put all the efforts into forgetting the event.

- ''... Well... I was hurt when my family told me to leave. And... I remember that day, when I was six years old, and broke one of my wings... I thought that I could not fly again.''

- '' Okay. And more recently?''

Rouge frowned again, trying to remember. Not a lot of people dared to hurt her, and she always thought she was smart enough not to answer when someone insulted her. They were just acting stupid.

- '' ... Um... No, there is nothing that really hurt me much.''

- '' Thank you, anyway.''

Shadow got up, and he left the dining room, to reach the door. Beside the entrance door, there were shelves covered with many things, and in the middle was a Chaos Emerald. Shadow took it, assuming maybe it would be useful. Before he could leave, Rouge caught up with him.

- '' Wait, where are you going?''

- '' Nowhere in peculiar. I am going to wander around the city aimlessly, as always... ''

He put the Emerald in one of his pocket, waiting for Rouge to say something if she was not okay with this. She just sighed, and decided to argue a little bit with him.

- '' Shadow... Have you noticed that, despite the fact that we live in the same house, we hardly do anything together?''

Shadow smiled tenderly.

- '' Rouge... You never told me that we had to live as a couple. I thought you loved Knuckles. And if we never do anything together, it is because you never suggest anything.''

Rouge lowered her head. She was not sad. She was upset. Shadow never took any emotional matter seriously, unless he was the person who had to be sad. She thought he was just being selfish. She was just worried about Shadow, and she wanted some gratitude. She did not need him to help her sustain their livelihood, because her job alone was pretty well paid. She just wanted Shadow to show some appreciation for all the things she did for him, like food and lodging.

- '' Alright, Shadow. You are just selfish. But I guess it can't be helped.''

Shadow did an effort to show some concern.

- '' Tell me, what are you planning to do today?''

She shook her head, as she gave him a little nudge in the direction of the door.

- '' None of your business, '' she plainly said

Shadow left the house, as Rouge was looking at him. He dissapeared, in a burst of supersonic speed.

- '' You would not even care if I died..., '' she whispered.

- - - - - - - - - -

­

When suppertime came, Shadow stopped wandering aimlessly. He sat on the white, wet sand of the beach, the camcorder in his hands, rain pouring over him. But it felt like the rain was not enough to break it.

He was listening to the soothing sound of the waves, staring at this infinite body of water, constant, yet moving, calm, yet tumultuous. Shadow usually was not a contlempative person, but he decided to film this view, wondering what would happen if no living thing was in the picture. He brought the camcorder to his eye, and he turned it on, filming the moving water. A really stupid thought came in his mind. Maybe, when he would watch it, some weird and terrifying monster would emerge from the dephts of the sea. As soon as he chased this thought from his mind, something else occured

After he had filmed the water for twenty seconds, Sonic the Hedgehog came in the frame.

- '' Hi, Shadow, '' he said with enthusiasm.

Shadow turned off the camcorder, and he lowered it, staring at the blue hedgehog with wide eyes. Sonic was dressed in red and white.

- '' Hey, nice thing, you got there, '' Sonic said as he pointed the camcorder. '' Say, can I try it out? ''

- '' No. ''

Sonic crossed his arms, as Shadow was rising up.

- '' Aw, come on, I will be careful not to break it, okay? Please. ''

Shadow shook his head. He realised that his encounters with Sonic never were pleasant. Sonic always seemed so happy, so carefree, unlike him. He had friends he cared for and who cared for him. And Sonic's happiness only could get on his nerves.

- '' Why don't you want to let me try it?''

Sonic was not the most patient person in the world, far from it. And he was already losing his temper. He just hated the way a lot of people seemed to think that he was unresponsible for some reason. Besides, he was curious, and when something was forbidden to him, he wanted it even more. Still, he had limits. But he could not see the harm in a simple looking camcorder.

- '' Because. It's... um... really old, and it is not mine, and if something happened, I would be held responsible.''

Maybe it was true. Despite of the nice quality of the images he already filmed, it really looked old. But even if this girl, Death-Camelia, dropped it and it hit the floor, no signs of damage could be seen on it, as if it was somehow new.

At least, Sonic looked like he understood.

- '' Ah. Okay then. Do you want to come to the restaurant with me? ''

- - - - - - - -

Shadow would never had said yes. He returned home, and noticed that Rouge was not there. Shadow would be all alone, so he could watch the things on his camcorder without anybody bothering him. He went to his room, sat in front of the television, turned it on, and he put the cassette in the video. He never had to rewind it, it always started at the beginning.

He could see the water in the television, and it remained normal for ten seconds. Then, there was the glitch. ( Thank you... ) The water, the sky, the sand, they all became different shades of red. Shadow thought that _maybe _something would really emerge from the sea.

'' Okay, that's the part where Sonic appears, '' he thought.

Sonic appeared in the frame, but not the way he did before. He appeared as if he was walking backwards, looking terrorised. He tripped and fell on his back.

- '' Please, don't! AAAAH ! ''

A shadow started to appear on the screen... And the video ejected the cassette. Shadow did not have the time to wonder, because he could smell the little girl's scent. It appeared suddenly. Shadow turned off the television, and looked around himself, but he could not see her.

He started to reach for her. He left his room and followed the smell. It led him to the kitchen, where he found...

- '' Rouge? You came back? ''

She was putting flowers in a beautiful jar. She smiled, and she took a deep breath, smelling the flowers' scent.

- '' Yes, one hour ago, I went on Angel's Island, and Knuckles gave these flowers to me. ''

Shadow nodded, still anxious to see the little girl appear. He looked at the flowers. They looked like black roses with a small red heart that looked painted on each single petal.

- '' Yes, they are beautiful. '' he said to be polite.

- '' Are they not? Knuckles called them Death Camelias.''

- - - - - - - - - - -

So? How was it? Send me a review, please...


End file.
